


Blood on Blood

by StarberryCupcake



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Non-Binary Enjolras, Other, vampire!Enjolras, werewolf!Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarberryCupcake/pseuds/StarberryCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ey could notice him, through the trees and the foliage between them, which cast shadows in the darkness that only the trained eye could differentiate. Enjolras had hundreds of years to train emself for that. Ey smiled, quickening eir pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't write for this fandom for an indeterminate period of time. I really wanted to keep my promise. I don't know why I'm doing this to myself. Anyway, I had this AU in my head for a while, I read a couple of vampire AUs to try to keep me from writing one myself, but sometimes it's just stronger than you, I guess. The title of the fic is from Anna Tsuchiya's song "Blood on Blood".

Ey could see him through eir peripheral vision as ey run. He was following. Close by, yet far enough ey couldn’t know his intentions. Ey knew it was him, because of the way he ran, in a seemingly uncoordinated manner which hid experience and calculation. Because of the sound of his breathing, fast and steady yet slower than his peers’. But mostly because of his smell.

Everyone’s smell was distinct, but Grantaire’s was one that Enjolras wouldn’t forget, even if ey wanted to. Ey said to emself, multiple times in the past three or four decades, that ey _did_ want to.

But ey did not, not ever, not really.

Grantaire’s figure grew closer. Ey could notice him, through the trees and the foliage between them, which cast shadows in the darkness that only the trained eye could differentiate. Enjolras had hundreds of years to train emself for that. Ey smiled, quickening eir pace.

The smells of the woods at night mixed together with his. A bit of peppermint from the green leaves, wet with evening rain, and a bit of musky scent from his perspiring skin. A touch of sweetness from the rose bush blooming in early season, and a bit of dried dirt on his hands, since before he had turned back. A trace of wet mud from under eir feet as ey passed through a puddle of rainwater, and a touch of the scent of his pack, muddled together on his being. Enjolras closed eir eyes and inhaled.

But that was a mistake.

Grantaire’s body launched sideways to meet eirs, the strength of his galloping sending them both down to the ground. His hands grasped eir shoulders as he hovered over em, and a confident grin formed on his lips.

“I got you” he growled, playfully.

Enjolras smirked.

“We’re not over” ey sentenced.

With a swift, practiced motion, Enjolras turned Grantaire’s body over eirs, reverting their position with an ease that was only possible through eir supernatural strength.

“Damn you, filthy vampire” Grantaire’s words were unsharpened by his amused smirk, and Enjolras wondered how much resistance had he actually imposed to avoid being turned over.

Ey smelled it before ey saw it. It was salty and metallic, yet strong and bitter. Werewolf blood was more bitter and much stronger in flavor than human blood, which was why most vampires avoided it.

Not Enjolras, though.

Grantaire had hurt his forehead in the landing and the small cut was starting to drip almost imperceptibly so. To Enjolras’ senses, though, it was quite unmistakeable.

Ey had bitten more than one werewolf in eir life, but Grantaire’s blood had come to him willingly the first time, as a pact and an offer, which, to em, made it unforgettable.

“You’re bleeding” ey murmured, eir pupils dilating and eir fangs starting to grow.

“Oops, I’m so sorry” Grantaire bashfully avoided eir eyes, searching with his hands all over his arms and torso for the offending wound.

“Here” Enjolras’ thumb caressed his forehead gently, the droplet of blood caught in eir fingertip “May I?” ey asked, finding Grantaire’s eyes again.

“Sure” he answered “Go ahead”

Enjolras licked the blood clean from eir thumb, to Grantaire’s amusement.

“If you’re hungry you can ask, you know?” he offered.

“I know” Enjolras smiled “But Courfeyrac would think I’m cheating by weakening you right in the middle of the game”

“Oh, yeah, the game” Grantaire seemed genuinely surprised “I kind of forgot”

“Why did you think we’re lying on the ground in the middle of the woods for, then?” Enjolras cocked an eyebrow, entertained.

“A werewolf can dream” Grantaire answered, his mischievous smirk back on his face.

Enjolras looked at Grantaire in the eyes, before reaching out and kissing his lips fleetly, in just a portion of a second that was hidden between breaths, before rising to eir feet in one swift motion.

Ey rolled up the sleeves of eir leather jacket and zipped it open slowly, teasingly. The t-shirt Courfeyrac had given em lied underneath, sentencing in a bold white font over a black background _'I’m a sucker for puppies'_. Ey winked. 

“You’ll have to catch me again for that” ey teased, before sprinting across the woods once more, sensing eir friends running and skipping not too far as well.

Enjolras felt Grantaire chasing em after a couple of seconds had passed. Ey smiled, the memory of Grantaire’s lips on eirs still lingering on them. It was to be a fun night, after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just want to clarify that I mixed different folklores for this, I chose to go with the idea that werewolves can live through long periods of time (less than vampires yet longer than humans) as long as they're still able to fully control their shifting. In my head, the rest of the group isn't just vampires and werewolves but a pretty nice group of misfits with different supernatural identities, who came together in a pack/coven. I also have the idea that Montparnasse is (obviously) a vampire too, and xe was converted by Enjolras' same master. I have no idea if this will go somewhere, after all, I promised I wasn't coming back. Yet here I am.  
> All my mistakes belong to me and I apologize for them beforehand. Have an awesome evening and happy October ♥


End file.
